1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dielectric barrier discharge reactors and more particularly, to a uniform electrical field dielectric barrier discharge reactor practical for use in an air purifier, fluid sterilizer or waste water treatment equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Using dielectric barrier discharge to decompose benzene, xylene and other harmful organic substances in air has been well reported by many researchers. China Environmental Science, Volume VI, issued in 2001, entitled “Decomposition of benzene and xylene under normal atmospheric pressure”, introduces the application of dielectric barrier discharge to decompose benzene and xylene in a flow of gas flowing under normal atmospheric pressure. There are studies using high voltage discharge to treat waste water. However these studies are still under experimentation, not for practical commercial application. For example, the issue of “The Application of Formal Safety Assessment on FPSO's Operation” in 2003, Dalian University of Technology, discloses an experimental study on the application of a dielectric barrier discharge reactor in water treatment. These studies simply introduce the application of a dielectric barrier discharge reactor in air purification or water treatment. They do not teach any measures to improve the performance of a dielectric barrier discharge reactor, for example, to generate a uniform electrical field.
Conventional dielectric barrier discharge reactors include a spiral tube type and a packed bed type. These designs have a substantially similar basic architecture. As the electrical field generated during their operation is not uniform, the treatment result is not satisfactory. A high concentration of ozone will exist during generation of an electrical field.